


Take Me To Church-So My Sins May Convert You

by Carver_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s destiel, AU, Cas and Amy are married(only to improve the plot), Churches, Dean - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Priest!Cas, Priest!Castiel, history! fic, lisa and dean are married(only to improve the plot), priest!cas AU, slow burn(kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carver_Edlund/pseuds/Carver_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction I wrote based off of a youtube video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HyigQwuRbo) and full credit for the idea goes to them!</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Dean and Lisa are a newly-wed couple who just moved to Virginia in 1970. Lisa forces Dean to go church with her and it is there they meet Father Castiel, who Dean soon falls for. However, there are two catches; the church is extremely homophobic and they're both married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church-So My Sins May Convert You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show Supernatural. Nor do I own the original idea.
> 
> So a lot of people wanted me to write this and I apologize for it coming out so late; also for it only being one chapter. I hope to write more soon, but I make no promises. School is a heartless bitch. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you!

June 1970

“Come on, Honey. It’s not that bad. It’s only an hour. Surely you can spare that much for our lord and savior.” Lisa smiled at her husband, Dean, while he buttoned up his dress shirt and she put in her pearl earrings.  
“Yeah, but I don’t need to sit down on a bench with a bunch of strangers and listen to another stranger trying to explain why I should love Jesus. I mean, we’ve already devoted our lives to him, I don’t need anymore convincing, so why do we have to listen to someone ramble on about Him? It seems kinda redundant, if you ask me.” Dean rolled up his sleeves and reached for his suit jacket, deciding just to carry it instead of putting it on.  
“It’s not just about inspiring you, Dean, it’s about devotion and community. We’re also new here so this is a nice way to meet people who are of the same faith.” Lisa crossed her arms and pointed a stern glare in the mirror in front of Dean.  
There was really no use in arguing with Lisa when she got like this, so Dean just sighed in resignation and opened the front door, gesturing for her to go first, “Alright fine. But we’d better get some pie afterwards.”  
Lisa strode past him, smirking triumphantly, “Deal.”

****

When he walked into the church, the first thing Dean noticed were the windows. Most of them were filled with stained glass that told stories, like Noah’s Ark and the Promise. All of the different colors danced with the sunlight and intermingled with the red carpet on the floor as the trees outside swayed in the wind. The stained glass windows went along the long, mahogany benches all the way to the altar, where a huge window with a large crucifix sat.  
The second thing Dean noticed when he entered was the amount of people sitting in the rows, all of their heads bowed and hands folded in prayer. He was almost taken back by how silent it was, despite how many people were there, but then his eyes caught ahold of something..no...someone.  
There, behind the altar, in front of the huge church, stood a man. He was roughly 6 feet tall and his hair was a dark rugged brown that looked as if he just woke up(which considering they woke up at the asscrack of dawn might not be all that impossible). The man wore the standard priest attire with one hand latched onto a worn black leather bible while his rough voice echoed through the church and his head bowed in subservience to God.  
When the priest spoke, Dean’s eyebrows shot up and there was a spark of disbelief that a man smaller than him could have a voice at least 3 times as deep, but as he continued, Dean knew he hadn’t misheard.  
Lisa led Dean to one of the first rows, eager to listen. They sat down and immediately, Dean’s leg started to bounce impatiently. Finally, the priest lifted his head and met Dean’s gaze briefly; dark blue clouded his irises and Dean’s first thought was how they matched the stained glass water behind him.  
When the sermon finally ended with a prayer, Dean lifted his head and was ultimately dragged to the altar, weaving in and out of people, by his overexcited wife. She walked up to the priest and they exchanged warm smiles.  
“Hi. My name is Lisa Winchester and this is my husband, Dean Winchester. We just moved to the area for a fresh start and to hopefully raise our baby.” She rubbed her belly fondly, “This is such a lovely church you have.”  
The priest smiled again and extended his hand for each of them to shake, “Hello, I’m Father Castiel, welcome to Virginia. Congratulations, Thank you, and if there’s anything I can do to help you settle in, don’t be afraid to ask.”  
“We won’t be, Thank you.” Lisa nudged Dean’s ribs subtly and it took Dean a second for him to realize what she wanted him to say.  
“Oh..uh..yeah, Thank you.” Dean said awkwardly.  
“Anytime.”, Father Castiel gave him quirky smile and a slight nod of the head before Lisa started to walk off, expecting Dean to follow her.

*******

It took 5 consecutive weeks of regular church-going for Dean to admit to himself that he hated it. He hated the way the people talked about the minorities, like they were just something to complain about and not actual human beings. He hated how the preachers and priests talked about them, too, with their loud, booming voices seeping into the pores of everyone in the church and creating a black taint for which they will never have the motivation to change; instead, feeding it until it’s dark enough to call “pitch”.  
However, Father Castiel never seemed to come close to that level of hate and the only speak of it he ever mentioned was an intolerance for sin. Dean thought maybe that’s why he enjoyed it when Father Castiel gave a sermon; because he never spoke of hate, only of love.  
It took another 3 weeks for Dean to run into Father Castiel at the grocery store. Dean happened to make eye contact with him and watched as recognition flickered across his face. He put the milk he was reaching for in his basket and walked over to Dean.  
"Mr.Winchester. It’s nice to see a familiar face. How is your wife?” Castiel smiled and held his free hand out to shake.  
“Father Castiel.” Dean took his hand and began to shake, “Please, call me Dean. Nice to see you, too. Lisa’s about as well as a 7 month pregnant woman can be. I’m actually here buying......Mambino Organics Oh Baby! Belly Butter?” He looked at the label once again to make sure he accurately said it.  
Castiel chuckled a bit, “That is supposed to help with stretch marks and itching, I think.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
“I help teach a small yoga class for pregnant women sometimes.”  
Dean nodded his head in understanding and mentally chuckled to himself. Maybe this priest was weirder than he originally thought.  
“Ah, well, I was just about to check out so I’ll see you tomorrow at Church?”  
“Yeah, You’ll definitely see me there.”  
“Awesome. I’ll..uh...see you then.”  
“Yes, you will.” Castiel lingered for a moment, looking into Dean’s eyes intensely, before clearing his throat. “Anyway, have a nice day.”  
“You, too, Father Castiel.” Dean shifted awkwardly and Castiel gave a small wave as he disappeared behind some shelves.

**********

That night, Dean laid next to his pregnant wife, thinking about a man. A man with crazy hair, pink, chapped lips, and wild, blue eyes. A man who, for all intents and purposes, Dean should not be thinking about. But nonetheless, his mind still reeled at the small interactions between them; like every time they made lingering eye contact and the “accidental” touches on the arm.  
Dean thought about the way Castiel’s body moved when he talked; the way he would use his hands when talking or how he would stop all movement to emphasis a point. He thought about the roughness of Castiel’s voice; how it sounded like it belonged to a much burlier man.  
It wasn’t wrong to think about your friend like that, right? No, it wasn’t wrong to admire the appearance of another man. It wasn’t like he had a crush on him. Dean was married, he couldn’t possibly think about a man the way he thought of his wife. So he pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on going to sleep; ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head.

 

*********

 

Two weeks later, Lisa and Dean sat towards the front, like always, and it seemed like a typical Sunday. That was, until one of the older preachers started talking--more like yelling. He was yelling about gay rights and how the media has ‘glorified’ the ‘fags’. On and on he went, spewing hate and projecting anything but love and acceptance; all in the name of God.  
Dean looked around; everyone was looking at the preacher with inspiration and agreement. When he looked at his own wife, he noticed her nodding along, like everything the preacher was saying was coming from God, himself. Dean winced as the preacher shouted something about hate being a justifiable reason to picket funerals and that was when Dean had enough. He couldn’t sit around and mindlessly agree to the shit that was falling from the pores of the preacher. So, he stood up, ignoring the looks he got, and left. He bolted out the door and made it just in time before the contents of his stomach decided to eject itself onto the sidewalk.  
How could he have been so blind? How could he not see how destructive that church was? Then a thought hit him; did Castiel share the same ideals? He slapped his face with both his hands, trying to get himself to think straight. No, Castiel couldn’t possibly think the same way. A man who only shared and preached love could not have such a hate towards minorities....right? The thought made Dean sick again and he had to breathe slowly to keep from throwing up again.  
Just as Dean started to walk away from the church to cool off, Lisa bursted through the doors, jogging towards him slowly.  
“Dean, are you okay? What’s going on?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine. I just felt sick, that’s all.”, Dean lied.  
“Are you sure? Cause we can go home if you need to rest.”, She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“No, I’m fine.” He laid his hand on top of hers, “Is the sermon over?”  
“Yeah, it’s almost time for communion. Are you going to come back with me?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Dean started to walk back before Lisa stopped him.  
“Seriously, Dean. If you don’t think you can make it through the rest, then we can go home.” She looked at him sternly.  
“Lisa, I’m fine. Let’s just go back in now.”  
Lisa gave him an unsatisfied look before pulling him in for a hug, “Oh alright, but if you so much as feel your stomach twitch, you tell me and we’ll leave, okay?”  
He hugged her back, staring behind her, where he saw Father Castiel walk up to the church. Dean caught his stare and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Dean finally let go and said, “Okay, I will.”  
As much as he didn’t want to go to that church anymore and as much as he knew how toxic it was, he still had to find out if Castiel felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness, but hopefully you liked what I have so far?
> 
> let me know!


End file.
